


Text Message

by mxfictiondaydreamer



Series: Cantankerous Fuck Buddies [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humor, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfictiondaydreamer/pseuds/mxfictiondaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Nonon. She's craving rough sex so badly, she's willing to text Ryuko, that sleazy abomination she had sex with in the locker room, and invite her over for more. Ryuko is more than happy to deliver. She comes over with a strap-on, a rope, and a...marble? Time for some wild kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: this story contains urine, vomit, and stains from menstrual blood.

It was time for their date.  
Nonon scrambled to get her room clean, throwing her paper mess into a basket (looks deliberate) and tossing her wayward panties into a laundry basket. “The fuck am I cleaning up for Matoi?!” she grumbled under her breath. She was wearing a dangerously short, strawberry red nightdress and had her hair down because Ryuko liked it, not that she’d admit it.  
The doorbell rang. Nonon checked herself in the mirror for a split-second and opened the door for her date.  
“Hey, Nonon,” said Ryuko with a toothy grin. She was wearing her favorite jacket and jeans and was carrying a backpack on one shoulder.  
“It’s about time you showed up, shithead! I was about to call it a night and pull out my vibrator.”  
“I’m only 5 minutes late, jeez.”  
“According to my watch, 7. Now get in here.”  
Ryuko looked her up and down. “Damn, you look hot in that dress.”  
“It’s a nightdress. I wasn’t kidding about turning in early,” Nonon teased as her cheeks were turning pink. “Wipe that drool off your face; it looks ridiculous. I swear, you’re a goddam animal.”  
Ryuko breathed heavily and bent down to take off her shoes.  
“You like when I insult you, you fucking pervert.”  
“You like that I’m a pervert!” Ryuko shot back with a grin.  
Nonon looked away and blushed.  
“Admit it! That’s why you had me come over!”  
Nonon crossed her arms, frowned, and blushed. She stared at Ryuko. A few moments later her gaze softened.  
“I really um…enjoyed that time with you in the locker room, so I thought we could do some similar stuff,” said Nonon.  
“I figured as much, since your text did say, ‘sex date, my house 8pm, question mark, winky face.’” Ryuko paused to let the embarrassment sink in.  
“But uh, what kinds of things do you have in mind?”  
“Face slapping,” she admitted finally, with a crooked little smile on her blushing face.  
“Face slapping, okay…there’s a good start.”  
Nonon’s heart started to race at the acceptance in Ryuko’s voice.  
“And some rough play. Biting, scratching, pushing, that kind of thing, when the mood is right…”  
“Gotcha,” said Ryuko with the delighted grin of someone who’s just been offered an entire plate of cookies. She wiped the drool off her sleeve.  
Nonon shot a look at Ryuko. “What about you, pervert?”  
“Well, I was kinda hoping I could pull your hair—“  
“Boring”  
“Take off your clothes”  
“Of course,” Nonon looked at the ceiling.  
“Tie your hands behind your back, and fuck your face!” She reached inside her bag and produced a compact strap-on set: a sturdy black nylon harness fitted with a 5 ½-inch purple silicone dildo. Nonon’s eyes widened and she let out a long exhale. “We could try that…yeah.”  
“Mind if I push you around, princess?” Ryuko asked, stuffing the strap-on into her pocket for later.  
“Is that even a fucking question?! Literally thirty seconds ago I was saying I wanted it rough. You should pay more attention to your ears and less to your clit.”  
“Yeah but like, I wanna pull you by the hair, smack you around, feel you up, take your clothes off, boss you around and force you to do shit.”  
“Thanks for the clarification, smutface. That all sounds fucking amazing. Now let’s get on with it. So, safeword?”  
Ryuko cracked the most obnoxious grin ever. “Grandpa.”  
“What?! What the fuck?!”  
“Well, it’s a turn-off…or is it not a turn-off for you, o pink one?” One eye widened.  
“You’re such an asshole, you know that?”  
Ryuko winked. She pulled a rope from her bag and stuffed it in her back pocket.  
Nonon huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“So, since you’re gonna be gagged…or gagg _ing_ , as the case may be,” said Ryuko with a teasing look, rifling through her bag, “You’re gonna need _this_. She pulled out a marble and handed it to Nonon sleazily.  
“The fuck?!” said Nonon as she stared at the marble in her hand.  
“Just a trick I learned,” said Ryuko smugly.  
“Where? Pervert camp?”  
“Drop the marble if you ever need me to stop,” Ryuko explained.  
“Okay,” said Nonon with less sass in her voice.  
“Ready, princess?” said Ryuko with a grin, stretching her hands.  
“Yeah,” said Nonon.  
Ryuko reached down to Nonon’s tense blushing face and sensuously teased her lips with her thumb. She leaned into Nonon’s ear and whispered, “I’m gonna start with your hair, princess…and then I’m gonna smack you around a bit and not allow you to speak…take you into the bathroom…and then…your mouth is mine.” She breathed heavily and pulled away. “Okay?”  
Nonon let out a little moan of lust in spite of herself and nodded in agreement.  
Ryuko’s eyes widened with intensity and she thrust her hand into Nonon’s hair close to her head and grabbed hold of it painfully. Nonon cried out in pain. Ryuko slapped the side of her face.  
“Listen up, Nonon! I’m gonna give you the time of your life right now, so you’d better pay attention. You’ll do as I say. No more talking for you, you snarky little shit.” She slapped her again with a delighted grin. “Not one word from your mouth until I’m done using it. Understood?”  
Nonon looked up at her and nodded as best she could with her hair pulled. Her heart pounded with excitement.  
“Good.”  
She pulled Nonon’s hair tighter, getting a little whimper from her throat. She leaned down to whisper teasingly, “I bet you’re wondering what happens if you talk. One word, and I won’t get you off tonight. Not once. I might rub you a little, if you beg…”  
Nonon’s breath hitched and her knees got weak with lust.  
Ryuko pulled Nonon to the bed and bent her over hard. Nonon grunted upon impact.  
Ryuko reached down under Nonon’s nightdress, felt up her thighs and ass, grabbed her dress at the hem and pulled it up off her body. She threw it on the floor. Next came Nonon’s pink, lace-trimmed panties, which were already a little wet from Ryuko roughing her up.  
“Ah, looks like you want it bad,” she teased as she slipped her thumbs under the sides of Nonon’s panties and slid them down her legs onto the floor next to the dress.  
Ryuko looked over Nonon’s cute little body, completely naked and breathing hard with anticipation. She smiled contentedly.  
Nonon didn’t stay lying down for long. Ryuko leaned over her and grabbed a handful of Nonon’s hair, eliciting a small cry from her throat, and made her stand up.  
As promised, Ryuko pushed Nonon to her knees, tipped her over and forced her face to the floor. Her hands rested on either side of her face. She panted and shook excitedly.  
Ryuko took the rope from her back pocket and lowered it so Nonon could see. She took Nonon’s hand, then the other, and put them behind her back, shifting Nonon’s weight to her face. Ryuko tied her hands together in a perfect knot.  
She grabbed Nonon’s hair again and pulled her to standing. Nonon gasped on her way up.  
“Let’s go,” said Ryuko in a low voice, as if Nonon had any choice. She led her down the hall by her hair, ignoring her desperate, pained whimpering.  
When they reached their destination, Ryuko turned Nonon around and looked into her eyes. Nonon’s gaze had softened. Her lips were parted slightly and her breath was shallow and heavy. Ryuko pushed her down and she cried out again as she was forced to her knees. Nonon stayed there, breathing hard.  
Ryuko smirked and pulled the strap-on set from her pocket. The metal parts clinked as she put it on over her jeans. She adjusted the straps and clicked the snaps together.  
Nonon waited patiently. Her face was relaxed, save for her eyebrows, which twitched upwards and together ever so slightly. Her eyes were fixated on Ryuko, pupils dilated as she waited for Ryuko’s next move.  
“Oh, Nonon, you know what comes next,” Ryuko teased with a smug grin. She pet her face and hair with unusual tenderness, making Nonon’s heart pound.  
Nonon cried out with pain again when Ryuko grabbed her by the hair sharply and brought her head forward and forced her already-open mouth onto the toy. Nonon moaned around the intruding silicone in her mouth. She sucked it shyly and looked up at Ryuko with her lusty pink eyes.  
“Good girl,” said Ryuko.  
Nonon’s gaze dropped and she focused all her energy on giving Ryuko head. Ryuko watched her with silent appreciation, petting the side of her head and behind her ear gently. A drop of drool rolled down her chin every so often, but neither of them cared to wipe it up.  
Suddenly Ryuko drew a big deep breath and grabbed Nonon by the hair, forcing her down onto the dildo. Nonon cried out at the pain, then gagged as it hit the back of her throat. Ryuko bit her lip at the sight. She looked down Nonon’s back and smiled at the sight of Nonon’s knuckles turning white around the marble. That was all the reassurance she needed. She pushed Nonon’s head with sadistic roughness, fucking her mouth hard, making her cry and gag. The sounds were so hot, Ryuko upped the intensity and forced Nonon down further with each thrust, moaning at the sound of Nonon choking, and soon Nonon’s wailing turned to sobbing, with tears streaming down her face.  
Ryuko showed no mercy. She pushed Nonon all the way to the base. She got wet at the sight of Nonon pushed down all the way, the silicone toy completely buried in her mouth. Her pale pink hair had gotten sweaty from sex and horribly messy from Ryuko’s pulling.  
A few deep thrusts later and Nonon vomited. A flood of liquid burst from her mouth and poured all over everything. It was brownish orange and had clearly been tea at some point, and it fizzled and burned with bitter stomach acid.  
Ryuko let go of Nonon’s head and allowed her to sit back and catch her breath. Her face was so peaceful, her eyes glazed over and her mouth slightly open. A trail of vomit and spit hung from her mouth and dripped down her neck, chest, and stomach. She made no move to get up from the pool of her vomit on the floor.  
“How are you doing, princess?” Ryuko asked.  
“Unnnnghh…good,” replied Nonon in a quiet scratchy voice.  
Ryuko laughed a little. “You gonna be okay if I leave you tied up here for a few minutes?”  
“Huh? Yeah, that would be fine.” Nonon spat the last of the vomit on the floor.  
Ryuko leaned forward and adjusted Nonon’s rope. She tied her to the cabinet and gave her a little kiss on the forehead before heading to the other side of the bathroom to shower.  
Ryuko undressed; first she unbuttoned and took off her shirt, then she unbuckled the strap-on and let it fall to the floor with a clink, followed by her pants and shirt. Next she peeled off her sports bra and scratched her chest absently. She took off her panties last, which got a little smile from Nonon. And with that, Ryuko took her sexy naked self into the shower.  
She was fiddling with the shower hose when suddenly Nonon looked her way and opened her mouth to speak.  
“Um, Ryuko?”  
“Yes, Nonon”  
“If you’re about to shower, you may want to untie me.”  
“What’s the matter, Nonon?”  
“It’s just…um…I’m going to piss myself.”  
Ryuko paused and blinked. “Do you need to safeword, Nonon?”  
Nonon bit her lip and let out the softest moan. “No.”  
“Alright, then,” said Ryuko with a wink as she turned on the shower, showing off her body the entire time. She washed herself in the hot, steamy water, treating herself to Nonon’s yuzu-scented body wash, lemon shampoo, and tangerine conditioner (much better than the cheap rose shampoo they had used at the gym). She inhaled the sweet fragrant steam.  
Every once in a while she checked on Nonon, who was shifting uncomfortably on the tile floor and blushing profusely. She squeezed her legs together. She smiled weakly, a bit of a grimace.  
Ryuko raised an eyebrow and grinned. Her pupils widened. She took the shower hose off the hook and turned it to 6 useless settings before hitting the one with 3 vibrating concentrated jets of water. It purred.  
Ryuko flashed Nonon the most teasing smile. She braced herself against the wall with one hand and with the other she placed the shower head between her thighs. She adjusted the heavenly jets until one shot right up her clitoral hood and the other two massaged her inner labia perfectly. Ryuko sighed and closed her eyes. It felt so good.  
Nonon watched. A bit of drool fell from her mouth and joined the pool of vomit on the floor. Her hands twitched involuntarily against the rope, but she kept the marble in her tightly-curled fist.  
“Oh yeah,” Ryuko whispered, flashing her canines. Her eyes were half-open and her body was beginning to tighten with the pleasure from her clit.  
Nonon’s lips quivered a little. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She shifted around. Finally, she couldn’t hold in anymore, and she pissed all over the bathroom floor. Her face relaxed and she exhaled with relief.

Ryuko pushed the shower head closer. She licked her lips. Her mouth opened wide without a sound. She blushed. She shook. She came so hard she almost fell down on the shower floor. Tiny guttural moans escaped her mouth at the end of her orgasm. When she was finished, she let the shower head drop and spray everywhere while she leaned against the wall to catch her breath and recover. She took in a deep breath and turned off the shower.  
She turned to Nonon. “You look really hot, sweetie.”  
“Thank you,” said Nonon, barely above a whisper.  
Ryuko grabbed the towel and dried herself off, not bothering to wrap it around her body. She swaggered a bit. She loved Nonon seeing her naked. She stepped carefully to the cabinet and untied her patient companion. Nonon got an eyeful.  
Ryuko bent down and gave Nonon a hug, careful to miss the river of vomit and spit in the middle of her body. “How are you doing? Do you need anything?” Ryuko whispered, rubbing her back with her warm steamy hands.  
“I feel all glowy.,” said Nonon with a glazed face, “That was great. Um…my throat hurts. Maybe we can have tea later. I uh—I need a _shower_.”  
Ryuko laughed a little.  
Nonon smiled.  
“The shower’s all yours, princess. And you might wanna wash your mouth out a few times,” she added with a wink.  
“Okay,” said Nonon, slowly getting herself up with her hand on the bathroom counter for support. She dropped the marble in the sink. It rolled around the ceramic before settling on the drain. She stood there for a second, staring at it.  
“That took a lot out of you, huh?” Ryuko observed.  
“No kidding,” said Nonon.  
“Need help?”  
“Nah, I got it.” The pride was returning to her voice. She stumbled into the shower and turned it on. “Ah!” It was still on the hard setting. She adjusted it back to normal and took a nice warm shower. She sang a classical song as she washed herself with copious amounts of yuzu soap and grapefruit body wash. What a nerd.  
Ryuko meanwhile cleaned everything up. First she picked up her garments by the corners, put them in a laundry bag, took them to the laundry room down the hall, threw soap in it and ran it. Then she found a mop and bucket, went back to the bathroom, and mopped up the vomit and piss. She was such a good friend. Also she was eager to get laid.

By the time Nonon was done with her shower, she found Ryuko lying seductively across her bed. She had found Nonon’s sex toys and dental dams, and had put them near her. She batted her long sexy eyelashes.  
Nonon sighed hard and stared at the ceiling, but smiled. Her eyes returned to Ryuko. “Gee, I wonder what you want…”  
“Hey, you invited me over here. ‘Sex date, my house, 8pm.’ Bam! I’m here to deliver.”  
“I should hit you in the face with this towel and throw you out, but for some reason I’m about to have more sex with you, shithead.”  
“Yeah you are,” said Ryuko sleazily, “You can’t get enough. That scene we just did was fucking hot, right?”  
Nonon wasn’t about to admit it, not now. That would mean victory for Ryuko and her cocky grin.  
“You _love_ being tied up and smacked around and forced to do shit. Admit it! You’re just as much of a pervert as I am!”  
Nonon rolled her eyes and groaned. “Ryuko, I swear to God, you are the most annoying person I have ever met. The only time you’re tolerable is when we’re having sex.”  
“You know, that tape you were talking about in the locker room? You could try that.”  
“What?”  
“Remember when you said you should tape my mouth shut and only open it for sex? Do it. I dare you.” Ryuko teased her with an open-mouth grin.  
Nonon stared and blinked. “You know what? Fuck yeah. Thanks for reminding me.” She sat for a moment, planning it in her head. “I left the safeword in the sink.”  
“You dork.”  
“Ugh!”  
“Why don’t you use that towel? That would make a great safeword. Hand it to me.” She reached for the towel.  
“You are _so_ transparent!”  
“Yup.”  
“I swear to God Ryuko, you are such a perv. Okay, I have this tie I took from Inu to get back at him for stealing my socks. Hold it. Drop it and I’ll stop whatever I’m doing and untie you.”  
“Untie me? Does that mean—“  
“That’s right, shithead! I’m about to tie your wrists to the headboard, so get comfy. When you’re all tied up, I’m going to fuck your brains out, and I’ll improvise from there. How’s that?” Nonon winked.  
Ryuko wiped the drool from her mouth. “Yeah, that…sounds nice.”  
“I thought so,” teased Nonon, grabbing a roll of tape from her nightstand and searching through her underwear drawers thoughtfully. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth. Eventually, she grabbed something from the back of a drawer with a wide-eyed smirk. The panties she pulled out were delicate and worn-out from years of wearing and washing, and featured, in the crotch, several brown splotches, obviously the stains of period blood. She looked over at Ryuko with the most conceited grin. “How do you like this?”  
Ryuko said nothing, but her breathing gave her away. She loved panties. Especially period-stained ones. Ryuko’s fucking nasty.  
“Is there nothing that you’re not into?” Nonon demanded, an affectionate smile creeping across her face as she fiddled with the panties.  
“Boys,” said Ryuko. They both laughed.  
Ryuko sat up and teasingly tried to kiss Nonon’s hand with the period panties in it. Nonon’s other hand planted on her face like an octopus.  
“Okay fuckface. Enough cute shit,” said Nonon with a smile as she pushed her back down.  
“Fuckface? I fuck your face and that’s how you thank me?”  
Nonon almost bit back but noticed the smile and the wink and just rolled her eyes. She didn’t even bother to say it.  
“Roll over,” she commanded, snapping her fingers.  
Ryuko rolled over and propped up her smiling face with her hand. Life was pretty sweet.  
Nonon brought the period-stained panties to Ryuko’s mouth, which opened readily, and stuffed them in.  
Ryuko relaxed her mouth around the soft cotton fabric of Nonon’s panties. Her saliva began to soak in. She sighed with relief.  
Nonon unrolled 6 inches of duct tape, ripped it, placed it across Ryuko’s mouth and smoothed it out.  
“All better,” said Nonon with a proud grin.  
Nonon reached into her drawer again and found a silk scarf. She tied it around Ryuko’s wrists, then to the bed frame. She checked it to make sure it was secure but wouldn’t cut off Ryuko’s circulation.  
With Ryuko tied up, Nonon finally decided it was time to take off her towel. She untucked the corner of the towel from her chest and let it drop to the floor, flashing Ryuko the most mischievous smile.  
Suddenly Ryuko got wetter.  
Nonon got her gloves out of her sex box and put them on like she was getting ready for a fashion show. She dug around and found a purple dildo, bigger than the one she had deep-throated earlier, and covered in a bumpy texture Ryuko was sure to enjoy. Ryuko made a noise and her cheeks went up like she was smiling under the tape.  
“Oh, you like this one, don’t you? I thought you would. You’re a sucker for textures.” She laughed.  
She lubed it up and slid it into Ryuko’s vagina with unusual care, making sure to go slow enough not to hurt her. She was saving the hurt for later.  
Ryuko screamed into the panties and duct tape, and pulled her wrists against the restraint. She looked back at Nonon with gleaming eyes. Nonon pushed in further and Ryuko let out another scream, more low-pitched than before.  
“You like that, huh?” Nonon teased, thrusting it in again. She kept at it and soon Ryuko’s eyes were going out of focus and her breathing was shaky. After a few minutes, Ryuko was sweating and her toes gripped Nonon’s sheets. Her heart raced. She screamed extra loud when she came, muffled by the panties in her mouth, and when she was done she went deliriously limp and lay there catching her breath and dripping with sweat.  
“You look nice and fucked, transfer student. What do you want me to do now?”  
“Mmmm!” Ryuko replied.  
Nonon turned back to her box of sex toys. “A-ha!” she cheered with glee and pulled out an impact toy the length of her torso. It was a stiff rod covered in woven nylon with a thick black rubber heart at one end and a comfy handle for Nonon at the other. It was cute yet menacing, like Nonon. “You ready, shithead?” Ryuko nodded vigorously.  
Nonon knelt behind her on the bed and started tapping the toy on the meatiest part of her butt.  
“Mmm?” Ryuko jerked her head up impatiently.  
“This is your warm-up.”  
“Mmm.”  
She kept smacking the toy on Ryuko’s butt, hitting harder every time until it started to sting. Ryuko let out a whine and clutched at the tie in her hand.  
“Just as I thought…you’re a masochist. Perfect.”  
Nonon continued hitting her with the horrible toy, showing the impressive amount of strength she had in her tiny arms.  
Ryuko put her head down and relaxed into the pain. She made a weird melody of whimpering sounds from behind the period panties and duct tape.  
Nonon hit her harder until she was sure to make some marks. She hit Ryuko in the same damn spot over and over, because she’s an asshole.  
Ryuko screamed loudly, and finally, dropped the tie.  
Nonon withdrew her impact toy and sighed blissfully. “Alright.” She untied the silk scarf around Ryuko’s wrists and let Ryuko peel off the duct tape. Ryuko then took the period panties out of her mouth and threw them on the floor.  
“Ugh,” she said. “Gimme a minute.” She gave a few sighs that sounded like words but weren’t.  
Nonon gave her a crooked smile and rubbed her back. “Need anything, Ryuko?”  
“Glass of water. Panties dry mouth.”  
“Haha, okay.” Nonon reached under her bed and got out a bottle of water. “Sit up to drink this,” she said with a smirk.  
Ryuko sat up and drank from the water bottle.  
“Now that we’re done with that,” Nonon said proudly, “I think it’s time for you to eat me out.”  
Ryuko nearly spat out her water. “Uhh, yeah! Just…give me a minute. I’m still seeing stars here.”  
“Of course you are,” said Nonon with her head tilted up.  
Ryuko chuckled and headed for the bag of dental dams. “What flavor…oh right, flavor’s for me. Hmm,”  
Nonon snorted.  
“This mint one looks good…”  
“Mint is probably my favorite,” said Nonon with a thoughtful smile.  
“Is it minty for you too?” Ryuko asked excitedly.  
“Yes, it should be. I’ve never…been on the receiving end of those,” Nonon admitted with a blush.  
Ryuko wiped the sweat off her forehead and finished the water with dribble down her chin. “Alright, dish it!”  
Nonon stepped onto the bed gracefully. She adjusted herself with her favorite pillows and let herself sink in, relaxing fully.  
Ryuko spread open the dental dam and put it on Nonon with a flourish, licked her lips, held Nonon’s legs and dived in face-forward.  
Nonon inhaled sharply at the sensation of Ryuko’s warm sloppy mouth eagerly sucking and licking at her.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Nonon demanded incredulously.  
“This is your warm-up,” said Ryuko with a naughty grin.  
“More like your warm-up, transfer student. Now slow down and show some finesse or I’ll kick you out and finish the job myself.”  
Ryuko quickly readjusted her pace and used her halfway-stiffened tongue to stroke slowly at Nonon’s long inner labia, giving extra attention to the ends.  
“Mm, nice,” she remarked with her mouth full. She felt Nonon’s body heat up through the dental dam.  
“You like when I call you sexy…you’re into yourself, huh?” She looked over at Nonon’s face, which had turned an interesting shade of pink.  
“Thought so,” said Ryuko with a wink.  
She smiled as she slid her tongue up to Nonon’s clit and flicked it softly at the tip.  
Nonon arched her back and sank her head into the pillows heavily.  
“How’s the mint for you, princess?”  
“Good…keep going…”  
“Mmm.”  
Ryuko felt Nonon getting wetter on the other side of the dental dam. She licked faster, and soon enough, Nonon was panting and screaming with orgasm. She grabbed the sheets with her fingers and toes, and finished with a sigh.  
Ryuko sat up and wiped her mouth. “Tingly,” she said with a grin. She looked down at Nonon, who was sweating and spacing out at the ceiling.  
“You are really hot, princess. Like, damn.”  
Nonon nodded from her pillow pile.  
“So, what do you wanna do next?”  
Nonon sighed and mumbled something incoherently. “I need to recover. Ask me later. Bring me water.”  
“Sure thing, princess.” Ryuko replied as she checked the water bottle she had drunk from earlier. It still had a lot of water in it. She handed it to Nonon. “Sit up, princess.”  
Nonon sat up and drank from it hazily.  
Ryuko sat on the end of the bed and stroked Nonon’s foot lazily. She reached for the water bottle and Nonon reluctantly handed it over before flopping back down.  
Soon Ryuko’s ears perked up. “I have an idea…How about you show me what you’d do if I weren’t here?”  
“What?”  
“You said you were going to turn in early and whip out your vibrator, remember?”  
“Oh…right.” She blushed across her entire face.  
“I think it’d be hot…anyway…just an idea.”  
Nonon paused a moment and shifted to a bent position on her side, her head propped up on her elbow, to face Ryuko.  
“That would be nice, yeah,” she said finally. “Pass me that pink one.”  
Ryuko smiled as she reached into the box and got out the skinny pink vibrator for Nonon. Of course Nonon had a vibrator that looked like herself.  
Nonon grabbed it with such familiarity and ease, barely looking, fingers knowing exactly where to go. She smiled shyly as she lay down on her back, held the vibrator up to her clit, and flicked the dial without a second glance. It rattled. She sighed and relaxed at the vibrations. Her other hand rested by the side of her head, stroking her hair. Once in a while she looked at Ryuko, who was leaning against the wall and giving Nonon her full attention.  
“You like being watched?” Ryuko asked.  
Nonon nodded.  
“Would you like a mirror?”  
Nonon licked her lips and nodded.  
“Where can I find one?”  
“Top…drawer…” Nonon breathed shakily.  
Ryuko smiled at her and got a mirror out of the top drawer of Nonon’s dresser. She tried handing it to Nonon, but Nonon shook her head. “Both of my hands are busy,” she said as she slid her hand down to her breasts to rub them ever so slowly. “You hold it, Ryuko.”  
Ryuko obliged. She held the mirror between Nonon’s legs and a little higher than her head.  
Nonon could see everything. Her panting increased, she held her vibrator with a death grip, and her other hand was shaking over her nipple.  
“You’ve got sensitive nipples, huh?” Ryuko asked quietly.  
“Yeah…” Nonon said with a blush.  
“I’ll have to remember that for next time,” said Ryuko with a wink.  
“Yeah.” Nonon smiled up at Ryuko.  
Nonon closed her eyes, moaned, screamed, and came hard with her vibrator pressed to her clit at full speed. Ryuko smiled. Nonon had probably come a lot harder for being watched.  
When she was done, Nonon turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside on the bed.  
Ryuko knew better than to criticize this habit.  
“You’re quite the exhibitionist, my friend,” said Ryuko, earning her an annoyed grimace from Nonon. “Admit it, you’re just as kinky as I am.”  
“In your dreams, pervert,” said Nonon with an exasperated sigh. “I’m hungry. All that fucking really did a number on my energy level. Let’s go get some of that ice cream from the freezer.”  
With that, Ryuko and Nonon wrapped themselves in sheets, plodded to the kitchen, and got some of the strawberry ice cream from the freezer. Ryuko made a joke about Nonon committing cannibalism with the ice cream because it looked so much like her, and Nonon responded with a similar renark about her penchant for eating ass.  
The girls spent the rest of their evening sitting under Nonon’s comforter watching hilariously bad shows on Netflix, providing their own snarky commentary. They ended up falling asleep curled up together on Nonon’s bed, and had sweet dreams of kinky adventures.


End file.
